La dama de la Côte-d'Or
by Tete93
Summary: "¡Si es lo más ridículo que he oído! Uhhh un fantasma que roba bebés, ¡Qué miedo!" Se burlaba Louis. Por supuesto, ya que la historia era ridicula, Louis no tenía miedo en pasar una noche en la cueva de la dama de la Côte-d'Or. Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Este fic participa en el reto "Te potterizarás de terror" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

**Basado en: **La Mocuana

**Palabras: **5515

**Nota:** _Cuando está en cursiva, están hablando francés._

**Nota II:** Si Victoire es pelirroja en mi imaginación ¿Problem? XD

**Nota III:** Editado, ya que un párrafo estaba sin espacios :D

**Disclaimer:** El universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, y no me quejo, porque ella hace maravillas con él. La Mocuana es una leyenda nicaragüense, soy nicaragüense de alguna forma me pertenece. No gano ni un knut por escribir esto.

**La dama de la Côte-d'Or**

Louis Weasley tenía dieciséis años, estaba en vacaciones de verano y se encontraba tremendamente aburrido. Él sus padres y sus hermanas habían ido a Francia a pasar el verano en casa de sus abuelos maternos, la tía Gabrielle había llegado también con su hijo Antoine de cuatro años. Pasarían en Francia seis semanas, las primeras dos las habían pasado en familia, en algún momento a mediados de la segunda semana a Dominique, una de las hermanas mayores de Louis, se le había ocurrido que deseaba realizar un tour por los lugares históricos mágicos más importantes de Francia. Victoire, la otra hermana mayor de Louis había dicho que era una idea interesante y se había sumado al plan.

Al principio Louis había descartado la idea, ya que por regla general lo que sus hermanas definían como "interesante" él lo definía como "aburrido"; sin embargo, sus opciones eran recorrer Francia con sus hermanas o quedarse en casa de sus abuelos en compañía de los adultos y su demasiado pequeño primo, y ya que en el país de los ciegos el tuerto es el rey, escogió la opción menos aburrida. Luego de un par de negociaciones con su madre y su padre que iban más o menos así:

-Absolutamente no –

-¿Pero porque a Dominique y a Victoire si las dejan recorrer Francia solas? – Argumentaba él con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que estaba sonando infantil pero no le importaba.

-Pogque ambas son mayogues de edad – contestaba su madre.

-Y más responsables también – añadía su padre.

- Seré mayor de edad en un par de meses también, además si son tan responsables ellas pueden cuidar de mi – argumentaba Louis conteniendo una mueca, no era un niño, no necesitaba niñeras, pero diría lo que sus padres quisieran oír para que le permitieran ir – ¿O acaso no confían en el juicio de sus hijas? –

Un par de horas más de berrinches, chantajes emocionales, y promesas de que este año no se metería en problemas en Hogwarts, y había conseguido el permiso para irse una semana con sus hermanas a los "interesantísimos" lugares históricos mágicos más importantes de Francia. En estos momentos se encontraban en la cordillera de la Côte-d'Or, el pueblo que estaba a orillas de la montaña más alta de la cordillera era famoso por haberse celebrado allí muchos de los juicios más celebres de la quema de las brujas.

Aunque el pueblo era muggle, era un popular destino para magos y brujas turistas, por lo cual había un par de posadas y tours clandestinos exclusivos para mostrar la parte mágica del pueblo. Dominique y Victoire habían arrastrado a Louis con ellas a uno de los tours para ver las montañas.

Louis estaba más concentrado en soñar con uno de las gigantescas barras de chocolate que vendían en la posada, que en lo que decía el guía, un chico pálido llamado André, cabello negro, grandes orejas, no podía ser mucho mayor que Dominique, tendría tal vez veinte años:

-_El nombre Côte-d'Or le fue dado en honor a que aquí se cultivan las principales legumbres y cereales del país _– explicaba el guía en rápido francés, mientras no dejaba de seguir a Victoire con la mirada– _La cordillera del seno…digo el seno de la cordillera se encuentra…-_

-Veo que lo confunden los senos, tal vez si dejara de ver los de Victoire pudiera concentrarse en lo que está diciendo – murmuró Dominique a su hermano –

-¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que solo se dedica a verle los senos a nuestra hermana? –Preguntó Louis en fingido tono de escándalo – le ve el trasero también – añadió con una mueca de disgusto, había ciertas partes de la anatomía que en otras chicas le encantaban, pero en la de sus hermanas prefería no pensar.

-Pierde su tiempo, Victoire no le da ni la hora – Comentó Dominique mientras señalaba a su hermana con la cabeza, la pelirroja se encontraba enfrascada en una conversación con Aloïs, una chica de alrededor de su misma edad a quien había conocido en el tour y quien tenía siete meses de embarazo.

-¿Por qué lo haría? Sale con Teddy, quien es mucho mejor que este tipo – Contestó Louis.

-"Es mucho mejor que este tipo" No sabía que acostumbrabas a calificar a los chicos hermanito – Picó Dominique - ¿Quién dirías que es el tipo más atractivo que conoces? – añadió.

- Lorcan, él es definitivamente atractivo, yo le daría un nueve punto cinco – respondió Louis sin inmutarse, hacía mucho que había aprendido que era más fácil seguirle la corriente a su hermana que dejarse molestar por ella –

-Entonces deberías invitarlo a salir– Continúo picando despiadadamente su hermana.

-Gracias por el consejo, le llevaré flores el próximo San Valentín – Contestó él, intentado imaginarse la cara de Lorcan si algún día se le apareciera con flores, tal vez debería intentarlo solo para reírse un rato

-_Estamos a punto de entrar a una de las cuevas más celebres de la montaña…_ - decía André – _se les pide que no se separen del grupo y mantengan encendidas sus varitas –_ añadió al tiempo que encendía la suya.

La mayoría de las personas tuvieron que agacharse para entrar ya que la entrada a la cueva no podía tener más de metro y treinta, sin embargo podían apreciar a la luz de las varitas que el interior era alto. Louis no tenía idea hasta donde llegaba, pero suponía que se perdía en el interior de la montaña. Por alguna razón, a pesar de ser verano en Francia, dentro de la cueva estaba haciendo frio, tal vez tenía algo que ver la falta de sol.

André continúo hablando algo la cueva, no es que Louis estuviera prestando verdadera atención.

_-Además de tener un considerable tamaño y estar ubicada en la montaña más fértil de la cordillera, lo que la hace una parada estratégica para quienes cultivan en estas montañas, es también famosa por ser la cueva donde se supone fue encerrada la dama de la Côte-d'Or –_

_-¿La dama de la Côte-d'Or? – _Preguntó Aloïs también en francés, aunque por el acento podían decir que ella no era francesa sino belga.

-_ Es una leyenda local – _Explicó André

_-He oído hablar de ella, se supone que roba bebés o algo así – _comentó un chico del grupo.

_-De hecho mi querido amigo, la historia de la dama de la Côte-d'Or es mucho más complicada que eso y se remota a la época de la quema de las brujas – _contestó el guía en fingido tono de misterio.

- _¿Vas a contarnos la historia o no?_ – Preguntó Louis en tono poco menos que educado.

- ¡Louis! – regaño Victoire mientras Dominique le dirigía una mirada reprobatoria.

-¿Qué? El tipo estaba muriendo de ganas de contar la historia, y se estaba haciendo el misterioso para que le preguntáramos – contestó Louis a su hermana en inglés.

-Aun así, eso no te da derecho a ser maled…- comenzó a decir Victoire pero se calló cuando André comenzó a hablar.

-_ Para entender la historia de la dama de la Côte-d'Or, primero hay que remontarnos a la época de la quema de las brujas._

_Desde mediados del siglo XV hasta finales del siglo XVII, había una creencia generalizada entre los muggles de que las brujas amenazaban su vida. Los principios tradicionales de la ética y de la legalidad fueron dejados a un lado por jueces estrictos y líderes religiosos decididos a eliminar a las brujas de la faz de la tierra. Muchas ideas los muggles las recogieron de un libro titulado el Malleus Maleficarum, una guía para identificar, perseguir y castigar brujas, escrita por unos supuestos cazadores de brujas alemanes, quienes no eran más que muggles que no tenían idea de cómo funcionaba realmente la magia.-_

_-_Por favor, si quisiera estudiar historia de magia, estaría pasando el verano con Binns – susurró Louis pero fue silenciado por la mirada que le dirigió Victoire.

-_ Basado en las instrucciones del libro se ejecutaron por brujería a más de treinta mil mujeres, la gran mayoría muggles. Por supuesto que el procedimiento del libro resultaba completamente inútil en los casos en los que lograban capturar una bruja verdadera y la mayoría lograba escapar sin sufrir mayor daño. En esa época los prejuicios entre brujas y muggles eran terribles, si un muggle tenía algún tipo de relación con una bruja o un mago se le enjuiciaba también por brujería, si un mago o bruja tenía algún tipo de relación con un muggle era convertido en una paria social.-_

-Tienes que admitir que al menos la da más resumida, a Binns le hubiera tomado dos horas explicar eso –comentó Dominique también en un susurro.

- Si, pero…- Comenzó a decir Louis, hasta que Victoire volvió la vista hacia él llevándose el dedo en los labios – ¿En serio? ¿Por qué a Dominique no la callaste? ¡Solo a mí!– Se quejó pero Victoire solo volvió a silenciarlo. Haciendo un puchero por la injusticia, regresó su atención a la historia que contaba el guía.

-_ Aunque el último juicio por brujería en Francia se celebró en 1745, y por esa misma época entró en vigencia es estatuto de secreto y los magos pasaron a la clandestinidad, los muggles no dejaron de creer en brujería hasta un siglo después. Entre los muggles circulaban teorías extrañas y hasta ridículas acerca de la brujería, como por ejemplo que las brujas podían matar con una simple mirada, que podían bajar la luna a la tierra, o que las brujas tenían montones de oro escondido y que si capturabas a una estaba obligada a enseñarte en donde estaba su tesoro. No eran más que tonterías por supuesto, pero los muggles las creían._

_-Creo que los muggles no sabían diferenciar entre brujas, basiliscos y leprachauns – _comentó Victoire ganándose una que otra risa ¿así que ella tenía permitido hablar, pero Louis no?

_Se cuenta que alrededor del año 1800 vivía en esta región uno de los magos más ricos de Francia, quien tenía una hija de dieciséis años. Los muggles de la región desconfiaban de ellos pero nadie se atrevía a acusarlos abiertamente por brujería. En esa época se mudó a la región un joven y atractivo muggle, quien creyendo en las tonterías que se decían sobre las brujas, creía que las riquezas del mago provenían de su supuesto tesoro escondido y enamoró a la hija del mago con intención de hacerla entregar su tesoro._

_En cambio la joven bruja si se enamoró perdidamente del muggle, en algunas versiones se asegura que también el muggle llegó a enamorarse de la bruja. Al conocer la relación existente entre su hija y el muggle, el mago se opuso rotundamente a la relación, las heridas de la quema de las brujas aún estaban abiertas y las relaciones entre brujas y muggles seguían siendo castigadas, además de que en esa época se castigaba con mucha más severidad por violar el estatuto de secreto, de forma que la joven bruja y el muggle se vieron obligados a huir juntos, pero ella todavía tenía activado el rastreador, por lo que no fue difícil para su padre dar con ellos. Dicen que cuando su padre los encontró, su furia era tal que dio muerte al muggle, luego encerró a su hija en esta misma cueva a pesar de estar embarazada. – _Se notaba que André estaba disfrutando en grande contar esa historia, ya que el resto de las explicaciones de tour las había dicho sin ganas y casi como si se las hubiera aprendido de memoria, en cambio la historia la contaba con emoción y disfrutando del toque maquiavélico que daba estarla contando en la misma cueva en que había sucedido la historia.

_-En otras versiones se asegura que fue el mismo muggle quien encerró a la bruja al descubrir que no existía el tesoro que él perseguía, y luego el mago asesino al muggle culpándolo de la pérdida de su hija. Dicen que al pasar el tiempo la joven bruja encerrada se volvió loca, se oían por todo el pueblo los gritos de ella, rogando que la dejaran salir, finalmente se dice que recorriendo por dentro las cuevas del cerro encontró un túnel por el que logró salir y se lanzó con su pequeño hijo al abismo._

_Se le llama la dama de la Côte-d'Or porque la leyenda local cuenta que su fantasma aparece por los alrededores de esta cueva, cuando hay un recién nacido cerca. Cuentan que si encuentra al recién nacido, se lo lleva creyendo que es su hijo dejando en su lugar un puñado de galeones.-_Al oír esto Aloïs se agarró su abultado vientre de forma posesiva_ - Los que la han logrado ver dicen que no se le logra ver la cara, solo su esbelta figura y su cabello negro y lacio cubriéndole la cara, en ocasiones con el niño que ha robado en brazos. – _André finalizó la historia cubriéndose la cara con su propio cabello y haciendo muecas teatrales que se suponía tenían que asustar, pero solo lo hacía verse más ridículo de lo habitual.

-_ Aunque se tienen registros de un mago adinerado que vivió en esta zona alrededor de ese año, y de la misteriosa desaparición de su hija a los dieciséis años, no hay pruebas que apoyen el resto de la historia- _continúo el guía como si eso fuera una verdadera lástima-_ y en la actualidad no hay ningún mago o bruja vivo que asegure haber visto a la dama de la Côte-d'Or, por lo cual la historia cuenta con poca credibilidad y es considerada no más que un cuento local. – _Finalizó mientras guiaba al grupo hacia la salida de la cueva.

Luego de la visita a la cueva pasaron un par de montañas más y luego emprendieron el camino de regreso a la posada. Aloïs parecía haberse hecho buena amiga de Victoire ya que de nuevo venían conversando, mientras que André buscaba excusas para colarse en la conversación.

-A ese chico solo le falta colgarse un letrero en que se lea "DESEPERADO" en el cuello – comentó Dominique a su hermano, señalando a André con la cabeza, quien en esos momentos contaba una historia que él debía considerar graciosa a juzgar por su risa, mientras que Victoire y Aloïs solo lo miraban incomodas.

-Causa lastima – corroboró Louis – Por Merlín que si algún día comienzo a perder neuronas por una chica, yo mismo me recluyo en San Mungo-

-No tienes neuronas que perder, así que en realidad no habría diferencia alguna – contestó Dominique.

-Que graciosa eres, muero de risa – remarcó Louis de forma sarcástica.

-No se supone que deba dar risa, la última vez que revise yo no era tu payasa –

-Por la forma en que te maquillas sí que lo pareces –

-Como sea, no estábamos hablando de mi arreglo personal, sino de las penosas tácticas de André para llamar la atención de Victoire –

-Ah, cambiar el tema clásica estrategia cuando has perdido una discusión – Suspiró Louis recibiendo un golpe de su hermana, luego añadió – pero si tienes razón, André es penoso, mira que hasta inventar la historia de la "Dama de la Côte-d'Or" solo para ver si Victoire le ponía algo de atención – finalizó parodiando a André cuando decía dramáticamente "Dama de la Côte-d'Or".

-No creo que la historia la haya inventado – comentó Dominique.

-Así que crees en "La dama de la Côte-d'Or", ¡Si es lo más ridículo que he oído! Uhhh un fantasma que roba bebés, ¡Qué miedo!– Se burlaba Louis – Un fantasma no podría robar un bebé… ¡Lo atravesaría! –

-¿Descubriste tu solito que los fantasmas atraviesan? ¡Que brillante eres! Veo una orden de Merlín en tu futuro. – Se burló Dominique de regreso – además, no dije que creyera en la historia, solo dije que no creo que André la haya inventado. Aunque seguramente la contó para hacerse el interesante con Victoire, la historia parece ser alguna clase de leyenda local que los lugareños se toman bastante en serio. Aunque tienes razón, no tiene lógica ya que como sabiamente señalaste, los fantasmas no pueden robar nada, ya que los atraviesan. -

Dominique se quedó un momento en silencio, luego soltó un grito ahogado y dijo:

-Tal vez algún criminal inventó esa historia para justificar la desaparición de bebés que eran robados por una red criminal para tráfico de niños – finalizó orgullosa de su teoría.

-Lees demasiadas novelas de aurores – comentó Louis soltando una risa y pasándole una mano por detrás del hombro a su hermana. – Además, quien haya inventado la historia solo lo hizo para asustar a las turistas, un cuento de terror barato, como si a alguien le pudiera dar miedo "la dama de la Côte-d'Or" –

-Por favor si cuando André estaba contando la historia tú estabas temblando –

-Era de frío, no miedo, mi cuerpo es incapaz de sentir miedo –

-Sí, sí, sí, tu valentía me impresiona – contestó Dominique – dices eso a la luz del sol, fuera de la cueva, pero apuesto a que si tuvieras que pasar la noche en la cueva, te negarías. –

-¿Eso es un reto chaparra? –preguntó Louis irguiéndose sabiendo que su hermana odiaba que se burlaran de su altura.

-No, porque sé que no lo vas a hacer – explicó ella.

-Listo hermanita, es una apuesta, diez galeones a que paso una noche en la cueva – Louis sabía que estaba cometiendo una estupidez, aún si no creía en la tal fantasma, podría perderse en la montaña, pero su hermana lo había llamado cobarde y eso era una cosa que no toleraba, de forma que su boca habló antes que él pudiera pensar.

-Hecho, es una apuesta, dinero fácil – aceptó Dominique – con una condición… yo paso la noche contigo en la cueva, solo para asegurarme que es cierto que dormiste ahí -

-Es un trato – aceptó él dándole la mano a su hermana.

Escabullirse de Victoire resultó más fácil de lo esperado gracias a que Aloïs entró en trabajo de parto dos meses antes de lo esperado. Todos en la posada corrían a ayudarla y se armó tal relajo que Dominique y Louis salieron por la puerta de enfrente sin que nadie se diera cuenta. La noche era calurosa, además era luna nueva por lo que también era una noche oscura, pero se alumbraban con la varita de Dominique.

-Dime que recuerdas como se llega hasta allá – pidió Louis a su hermana.

-No, esperaba que tú te acordaras – Contestó la rubia, luego al ver la cara que puso su hermano añadió con una risa – relájate, el camino está señalado, no sería tan idiota como para internarme en la montaña sin tener idea a donde ir.

Louis asintió aliviado, no temía realmente a ningún espíritu de la montaña (si es que existía), pero si a perderse en ella. La cordillera era muy grande, si se perdían podrían tardar semanas en encontrarlos. Gracias a Merlín el camino estaba señalizado ya que la cueva era un popular destino turístico. Aunque no era difícil encontrar la cueva, si estaba muy lejos y había que caminar mucho.

-Porque no pudimos solo aparecernos allá… - se quejó Louis después de una hora de caminar sin descanso.

-Porque tú no tienes edad para aparecerte, porque yo nunca he practicado la aparición conjunta y no me parece un buen momento para experimentar, porque sin las señales no sabría dónde está la cueva y no podría visualizarla. – explicaba Dominique en tono de autosuficiencia como si Louis hubiera hecho la pregunta más idiota de la historia – Y finalmente porque caminar en las montañas de noche es una aventura ¿Dónde está tu espíritu de aventura hermanito? –

-lo dejé en el camino, junto con mi energía, fuerzas y el aire de mis pulmones – contestó Louis fingiendo desmayarse dramáticamente.

Les tomó media hora más llegar a la cueva, pero por fin divisaron la entrada.

-Las damas primero – dijo Louis en tono caballeroso de guasa, dejando que Dominique entrara primero a la cueva. Dominique murmuró algo que sonó a "miedica" y entró a la cueva, seguida por su hermano.

Al igual que en la tarde la cueva se encontraba mucho más fría que el exterior. No estaba realmente más oscura que en la tarde, ya que realmente nunca le daba el sol, pero en esta ocasión solo contaban con la varita de Dominique como iluminación por lo que costaba mucho más ver en el interior de la cueva. Louis se sentó en el suelo mientras Dominique examinaba la cueva.

-Louis tienes que venir a ver esto – dijo repentinamente Dominique, quien alumbraba con su varita una de las paredes de la cueva.

El rubio se levantó con un gruñido, estaba bastante cómodo y levantarse requería esfuerzo físico. Se acercó a ver lo que le señalaba su hermana, a luz de la varita pudo apreciar que las paredes de la cueva tenían marcas de rasguños.

-Los fantasmas no rasguñan – señaló Dominique – pero tal vez son de cuando "la dama de la Côte-d'Or" estaba viva.-

-¿No me digas que escogiste comenzar a creer en esa historia? Por favor Dominique, seguramente son de los cientos de turistas a los que traen a esta cueva a contarles la misma tontería – contestó Louis volviendo a sentarse con fingida indiferencia, aunque la verdad era mucho más fácil hacerse el valiente a plena luz del día que en ese momento.

Estuvieron en la cueva un largo rato sin que nada interesante pasara, a ratos sentían ráfagas de frío que no tenían sentido ya que en la cueva no había como circulara aire, otras veces les parecían escuchar pasos más adentro de la cueva, pero podían ser solo imaginaciones suyas. Estuvieron conversando, principalmente tonterías, tocando una que otra vez un tema profundo hasta que uno de los dos rompía la tensión con alguna tontería. Dominique era tres años mayor que Louis, pero siempre habían sido extrañamente cercanos, es decir eran hermanos, si pasaban más de tres segundos juntos comenzaban a discutir por tonterías, no dejaban de picarse y a veces parecía que iban a armar la tercera guerra mágica entre ellos, sin embargo aun así, solían ser cómplices en el crimen, cometer tonterías juntos y cubrirse la espalda mutuamente, prueba de ello es que ambos estaban en la cueva.

Luego de un par de horas Dominique se había quedado dormida con la cabeza en el hombro de Louis, mientras él dormía apoyando la cabeza contra la pared. ¿Alguna vez mientras duermes has tenido la sensación de que alguien te vigila y te has levantado de golpe? Pues eso fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Louis. La sensación de ser vigilado era tan intensa que casi la podía palpar, entornó los ojos, pero la oscuridad era impenetrable y no logró ver nada.

-Dominique, despierta – pidió, no le gustaba la idea de despertar a su hermana y decirle que se sentía vigilado, ella podía pensar que era un miedoso. Sin embargo necesitaba luz y la única con permiso para hacer magia era ella.

Dominique abrió los ojos con expresión confundida, como si por un momento no supiera donde estaba, pero después de unos segundos pareció volverse a ubicar. Se acercó más al cuerpo de su hermano, abrazándolo realmente fuerte, lo que no era nuevo pero tampoco común y susurró:

-Tengo miedo –

En ese momento Louis supo que algo estaba realmente mal, Dominique no era el tipo de chica que se asusta con cualquier cosa, y aun cuando está asustada no le gustaba admitirlo… ¿Así que porqué había dicho sentir miedo cuando no había ninguna amenaza visible? ¿Estaría Dominique sintiendo algo que él no? ¿O tenía la misma sensación de ser vigilada?

Louis le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana.

-Enciende tu varita – pidió Louis, bien ¿su hermana acababa de confesarle que tenía miedo y pedirle que encendiera su varita era lo único que se le ocurría decir? Menos mal no había tal cosa como el premio al mago más sensible de la historia, porque lo perdía con seguridad.

Dominique hizo lo que le pidió, sacó la varita y en el segundo antes que la encendieran Louis se arrepintió y quiso impedírselo, durante un momento no quiso saber qué es lo que había en la oscuridad, tenía miedo de no poder enfrentar lo que sea que se escondiera en la cueva. Lo que sea que hubiera no les había hecho daño, así que no podía ser peligroso o al menos no sin ser provocados, tal vez él y Dominique deberían quedarse en la oscuridad, esperar que amaneciera y salir de la cueva. Todos esos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en el tiempo que le tomó a su hermana decir "lumos".

Cuando la varita de Dominique iluminó el lugar Louis pudo apreciar que no había nada más con ellos en la cueva, ¿Habrían sido todas alucinaciones suyas? Pero de ser así ¿Por qué se había asustado Dominique?

Oía pasos acercarse a ellos, pero no podía ver a nadie, los fantasmas no daban pasos así que no podía ser un fantasma, tal vez alguien con una capa invisible, pero eso también era preocupante.

-Quien sea que está allí, muéstrese, no le tenemos miedo – exigió Louis con mucho más valor del que sentía mientras Dominique asentía a sus palabras y levantaba también la varita, ambos apuntando a ciegas en la oscuridad, en estos momentos a Louis le importaba poco si era menor de edad, si había algo en la cueva usaría magia para defenderse.

Repentinamente las varitas de ambos volaron como por un expelliarmus y se perdieron en la oscuridad, podía oír más pasos acercándose a él, pasos ligeros que no parecían provenir de ninguna parte y que retumbaban gracias al eco de la cueva. Estaba desarmado contra algo que ni siquiera podía ver, ni sabía que era, no estaba precisamente en una posición ventajosa.

No podía ver nada, cuando habían volado sus varitas se había apagado su única fuente de luz, sintió que una mano delicada lo tomaba por el cuello de la camisa y comenzaba a levantarlo en el aire.

-¡Dominique! – exclamó preguntándose porque, en nombre de los calzones de Merlín, a Dominique le había dado por levantarlos por los aires.

-¿Si? – Preguntó la confundida voz de su hermana, Louis se quedó de piedra al descubrir que la voz de su hermana provenía del otro lado de la cueva, no era posible que fuera ella quien lo sostuviera por la camisa, no a menos que tuviera un brazo elástico.

-¡Bájame! – Gritó Louis, todo el rastro de su fingida valentía había sido olvidado, gritaba pataleando, fue puesto en el suelo con delicadeza, aún no recuperaba el aliento.

-Creo que ya se nos pasó la mano ¿Tu que dices Dominique? - La voz que preguntó eso le causó un shock casi mayor que el ser sostenido en el aire.

-¡¿Victoire?! – preguntó sorprendido… nada tenía sentido ¿Qué estaba haciendo Victoire allí?

-Tienes razón – contestó la voz de Dominique que se seguía oyendo a lo lejos. – el pobre se orinará en los pantalones -

Repentinamente su varita le fue devuelta y al parecer también a Dominique quien volvió a iluminar la cueva. Durante un momento parecía que las únicas personas en la cueva eran Dominique y él, pero luego frente a Louis se materializó Victoire, quien se acababa de quitar un hechizo desilusionador y se encontraba frente a él con una gran sonrisa de disculpa en la cara.

-¿Cómo...? ¿Victoire? ¿Qué…? – Louis intentaba pero no lograba articular una oración coherente - ¿En nombre de los calzones de Merlín, qué bludgers sucede aquí? – misión cumplida.

-Salgamos de la cueva y te explicamos en el camino – dijo Victoire jalando a Louis del brazo quien se dejó jalar por inercia, ya que seguía sin encontrarse sentido a la situación.

-¡No puedo creer que todo esto lo prepararan ustedes! –seguía quejándose Louis una hora y cuarto después, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la posada.

No sabía si se sentía traicionado porque sus hermanas se hubieran aliado en contra de él, tonto porque ambas habían logrado engañarlo, o impresionado.

En el camino de regreso le habían explicado que como Victoire descubrió que pasarían la noche en la cueva, como intentó impedírselo a Dominique pero de alguna manera Dominique la convenció de quedarse con ellos, como se les ocurrió jugarle una broma en pago por todas las bromas que él les ha hecho… ¿Y se suponía que ellas eran las maduras? Como Victoire se había aparecido en la cueva, y se había aplicado un encantamiento desilusionador, y había estado haciendo ruidos toda la noche con tal de asustarlo.

-Pensé que estarías acompañando a Aloïs, quien estaba en trabajo de parto – acusó él a su hermana mayor.

-Ya tuvo, un hermoso niño, además siempre puedo desocupar algo de tiempo para ti, hermanito-

-Yo nunca les he hecho nada que justifique esta broma tan cruel–aseguraba Louis.

-Él tinte de cabello en mi shampoo – Dijo Dominique.

-La bomba fétida en mi dormitorio – continúo Victoire.

-La salsa picante en mi cerveza de mantequilla –

-Y esa vez que le inventaste a mamá y papá que estaba embarazada de Teddy solo ver su reacción ¡A papá casi le da algo! –

-Y esa vez que…-

-Ya, ya… no pedí una lista, muchas gracias – interrumpió Louis – debí sospechar que todo era preparado, como si alguien pudiera creerse esa tontería sobre la "dama de la Côte-d'Or" –

-Pues, tú parecías creértela en la cueva – Señaló Victoire.

-Lástima que estaba tan oscuro porque, me hubiera gustado reírme de tu cara –

-¿En serio creen que me asustaron? – Preguntó Louis haciéndose el valiente, aunque sabía que sus hermanas sabían que se había asustado, no lo pensaba admitir – Se necesita más que unos ruidos, y frio y arañazos en la cueva para asustarme –

-Saben ahora que lo pienso, las paredes ya estaban arañadas cuando llegué, y en la cueva hacía frio desde la primera vez que entramos – reflexionó Victoire –Tal vez… - pero nunca llegaron a enterarse tal vez qué, ya que en esos momentos Victoire enmudeció.

Siguiendo la línea de visión de su hermana, Dominique y Louis volvieron la vista casi al mismo tiempo, podían ver una mancha plateada ir lentamente en el bosque. No era un patronus, era algo distinto, algo con forma humana y mucho más opaca que un patronus

Estaba a una distancia de unos cien metros de ellos, iba lentamente hacia montaña adentro, podían ver cómo le caía algo parecido a una mata de cabello, pero no lograban distinguir rostro alguno. Llevaba algo entre sus brazos, no podía ver bien que era, pero la duda quedó clara cuando del pequeño bulto se oyó el llanto de un bebé.

Louis se encontraba paralizado en su sitio, estaba dividido entre dos instintos, el primero el de correr lo más lejos posible, pero el otro le decía que se acercará más a la extraña aparición, tocarla, asegurarse que era, salvar al bebé, pero no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, se sentía mucho más pesado y como si tuviera los pies clavados al suelo, congelado en su sitio, como si alguien le hubiera petrificado. Finalmente la figura se alejó montaña adentro, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Si esto es parte de su bromita, ya perdió la gracia – fue lo primero que logró articular Louis.

El comentario fue para romper la tensión, realmente no creía que eso lo hubieran producido sus hermanas, no sabía qué clase de magia podía producir algo así pero no habían sido sus hermanas. Además bastaba un vistazo a lo pálida y asustadas que estaban ambas, para darse cuenta que realmente no tenían idea que era eso. Victoire no dejaba de temblar y Dominique estaba tan pálida que parecía imposible que le quedara sangre en el cuerpo.

-Volvamos a la posada – ordenó Victoire, ignorando el comentario de Louis.

Dominique y Louis la siguieron en silenció, en pocos minutos llegaron a la posada, pero estaba demasiado movida para ser altas horas de la noche, había gente entrando y saliendo, ninguno parecía muy feliz, algunos estaban tristes, otros parecían llenos de demasiada curiosidad.

Los tres Weasley se acercaron a ver que sucedía en la posada, cuando llegaron confirmaron que algo muy malo había sucedido allí, muchos murmuraban, pero nadie decía nada en voz alta, se oía el llanto de una mujer, abriéndose paso en la multitud pudieron ver que se el desorden provenía del cuarto de Aloïs, en donde parecía estar aglomerada la mayor cantidad de gente.

-¡Aloïs! –Exclamó Victoire - _¡Déjeme pasar por favor! ¡Es mi amiga! –_pedía.

Finalmente, logró entrar al cuarto seguida por sus dos hermanos menores. La mujer que lloraba era Aloïs, quien parecía encontrarse fuera de sí, lloraba desconsolada, estaba roja y se sacudía violentamente.

-_Aloïs, querida ¿Qué sucede?_ –preguntó Victoire acercándose a Aloïs quien no dejaba de sacudirse y no dejaba que nadie se le acercará, de alguna forma que nadie se logró explicar Victoire se las arregló para tomarla en sus brazos. Aloïs inicialmente se intentó soltar del agarré, luego se aferró con más fuerza a la pelirroja y se colapsó llorando aún más fuerte en sus brazos.

Mientras tanto Louis y Dominique se acercaron a la cuna que suponía habían hecho aparecer para acomodar al bebé, se quedaron de piedra cuando lo vieron… la cuna estaba vacía, en donde se suponía debía ir la cabeza del bebé había un puñado de galeones.

**FIN**

-La historia de la Mocuana, es una leyenda nicaragüense, trata de una aborigen que se enamora de un colonizador, y es encerrada en la montaña estando embarazada, finalmente logra salir y se lanza al abismo con su hijo, pero se dice que se ha visto su fantasma, quien roba recién nacidos, dejando en su lugar un puñado de oro.

-El libro Malleus Maleficarum es real, igual que las fechas de la quema de las brujas.

-Si existe una cordillera en Francia llamada Côte-d'Or, pero no tengo idea si tienen alguna leyenda de fantasmas.

-Puse en cursiva lo que está en francés, ya que en realidad de francés solo se lo básico y aun si lo hablara bien, seria molesto leer la mitad del fic en otro idioma. Lo lamento :3

**Por cada review les regalo una rana de chocolate.**

**Besos**

**Tete**


End file.
